As the use of cellular (wireless) phones have grown in recent times, the mode of operation of these phones has become better known to the segment of the population which operates these phones on a regular basis. To use a wireless phone it is necessary to perform a series of steps in a particular order. More specifically, once the wireless telephone has been powered up, a telephone user first inputs the telephone number of the desired destination through the numeric keys incorporated into a keypad. As the telephone numbers are entered, they are stored in memory. Upon completion of entry of the telephone number, the telephone user may then press a “talk” key which effects a transmission of the telephone number to the wireless telephone network. Once the entire number is received by the network, a connection may then be established between the wireless telephone user, and the party to be reached.
The above dialing of the wireless phone, may be contrasted with the more familiar dialing of a land line phone. In a land line mode of operation, a telephone user who wishes to use the phone will lift the phone receiver off its cradle which in turn activates a switch in the telephone mechanism. Through activation of this switch, a dial tone is provided to the earphone of the receiver. In the situation where a cordless land line phone is employed, a phone user would depress a “talk” button which would also activate a switch wherein the dial tone would be provided to the ear piece of the telephone. At this point, the telephone user may then enter the telephone number of the desired destination through the keypad. Generally, when a telephone goes off hook, a circuit is established between the telephone and a central office. The central office typically includes equipment which manages the call origination process. The dial tone provides a feedback which informs the telephone user that the system is awaiting the user's input. After the first digit is dialed, the central office removes the dial tone. As the user continues to dial digits, each number received is analyzed at the central office to determine routing and call charges and to determine when an entire phone number has been dialed. Based on the number of digits and which digits were entered into the system, the central office may then connect the telephone user with the desired destination.